Race
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED : Traveler : He could run, and lose himself in a maze of alleys and dim passageways, but they’d still catch up with him. He ran anyway. OneShot.


_Hello again! Here I am, writing another 'Traveler' fic, because I just can't help myself. I've just been dying to write lately, so I'm trying to be productive._

**_DISCLAMIER/WARNINGS: I do not own 'Traveler' or any of the characters. This is a one-shot story, without pairings. There are some spoilers for the 6/27 episode, 'The Trader.' Rated for some language and the tiniest bit of blood (because I can't write without injuring someone). _**

**

* * *

**

**Race**

The second they'd spotted him, Tyler knew it was over. He could run, and lose himself in a maze of alleys and dim passageways, but they'd still catch up with him.

He ran anyway.

He was off like a shot, barreling past stunned strangers into the night. His footsteps echoed strangely off the walls and back to his own ears. Behind him hurried shouts were closing in.

Digging in his heels Tyler picked up speed, skidding and taking off down another alley. He couldn't even entertain the thought of a dead end.

That's when the first gunshot rang out. A second later the air cracked as bullets whizzed past him, ricocheting off walls and chipping the bricks. Empty shells clattered uselessly to the concrete below.

He shut it all out and ran, ran until his lungs ached and fire raced through his veins. He didn't even know how long it'd been, just that if he slowed down, they'd be there, waiting for him around the next turn.

His feet pounded on the pavement as he rounded another corner – they'd catch him any second –

Now there was a hand on his shoulder – it was over. He swiveled, and came face to face with his soon-to-be captor.

"Tyler?"

Maybe he could fight – if he knocked the other guy out for long enough, he'd probably be able to escape – unless he had reinforcements.

"Tyler! Hey, what's wrong?"

Recognition cut through the haze of adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins. The hand was still gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Jesus, Tyler – calm down."

It was a long moment before he realized that the figure before him was not some FBI agent who was going to force him into handcuffs and drag him off – it was Jay. He was suddenly aware of his own ragged breathing and the frantic beat of his pulse. He inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself.

"We have to go," he finally managed, trying to pull away from Jay's grasp. "They'll catch us."

"Who?"

Tyler felt everything slowing down, and his surroundings finally came into focus. He didn't know how far or how long he'd run, but this grimy back alley sure as hell wasn't upscale New York, and the sirens had faded into silence. But he was still on edge – at any moment they could reappear, and it would all be over.

"Who's going to catch us?" Jay asked again, concerned.

"We have to go," Tyler repeated urgently, once more attempting to lead Jay further into the alley, away from the street. "Jay, come on."

"I got it." Jay nodded, releasing his hold on Tyler's shoulder. But then he caught a glimpse of his hand and furrowed his brow in surprise.

"Ty, you're bleeding." He held up his palm, showing off the sticky red substance that clung to his fingers.

And sure enough Tyler found a long rent in the fabric of his jacket, and under that, his flesh. Apparently one of the bullets had grazed his shoulder, and now the blood was oozing out. It stung, but it really wasn't all that bad, and frankly Tyler was more worried about getting out of the city undetected.

"Let's go." He nudged Jay in the arm, and then made his way deeper into the alley.

"What happened?" Jay asked, sticking close behind his friend.

The panic had started to fade, but left a heightened sense of urgency in its wake. "I went back to Eddie's place," he explained. "The place was crawling with cops – they were taking him out of the apartment. They spotted me, so I ran."

Jay was quiet for a few minutes before finally asking, "And what about your dad?"

Tyler frowned – he remembered now that he and Jay had fought the last time they met – it was strange the sort of things you forgot when you were running for your life. But Jay didn't seem too concerned with that now, and at the moment they really didn't have time for a heart-to-heart. "I'll tell you later," he promised finally, then went back to scanning each alley they passed for any signs that they were still being followed.

oooooooooooooooooo

All in all, it took them the whole night, and into the next morning to escape the city. They ended up in some podunk little motel on the outskirts – one that took cash and didn't ask questions. Not that they planned to stay long – they needed to keep moving.

But they needed rest at least almost as badly, so they killed a few hours lying low. Jay spent a good part of the time figuring out how to put in sutures, with Tyler's shoulder as the test subject.

The gash wasn't all that serious – the bullets had only clipped him, and it could have been worse – much worse. But it was still deep enough to warrant stitches, at least by Jay's reckoning, so Tyler acquiesced – even if Jay's medical talents bordered on sketchy.

"You'll make it worse if you keep stabbing me like that," Tyler commented, glancing back at Jay and trying not to fidget.

"I'm almost done," Jay replied patiently. "Sit still."

Tyler was quiet for a few moments longer, until Jay finally proclaimed that he was finished. He shuffled into the bathroom to inspect Jay's handiwork in the mirror.

"Seriously, Jay, this looks like shit." He frowned, studying the uneven lines criss-crossing his shoulder. "Did you fail Home Ec or what?"

"At least it's not bleeding anymore," Jay called back. Tyler poked his head into the room to find Jay sprawled out on one of the bed, eyes closed. He sat down of the end of the second bed, scooping up the remote as he went, and flipped on the TV.

A red-headed newscaster was standing outside Eddie's apartment, motioning to the scene behind her.

_"…law enforcement officials are still scouring the area for any trace—"_

He shut the TV off and tossed the remote onto the cabinet before him.

"What happened with your dad?" Jay asked. He'd opened his eyes, but was still lying down.

"Not much," Tyler told him, shrugging his shoulders, despite the way the left one twinged with discomfort. "I mean, I found out that he knew about the Drexler all along, and tried to have us killed, but…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "I guess you were right about him."

Jay sat up, catching Tyler's gaze and frowning deeply. "Tyler, I'm--"

"Don't be," Tyler cut in. "It just goes to show that we really are alone after all."

Jay was silent for a moment, but finally nodded. "Yeah – it does."

"Right."

But it didn't mean that they'd give up. It didn't matter who the hell was trying to stop them – they wouldn't go down easily, that was for sure. All it meant was that there was one more person standing between them and their freedom.

And it didn't matter who was standing there, be it his father or anyone else, because they wouldn't be standing for much longer at all.

**END**

**1:19 PM**

**6/28/****20****07**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks you for reading, and please review!_

**_Cop, aka Child of a Pineapple_**


End file.
